Cover Girl
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: Kat is the most insecure girlfriend Kendall Knight has ever had. No matter how many times he tells her she's pretty, she just won't believe him. How far will Kendall go to change his beautiful girlfriend's mind? One-Shot Songfic!


**Hello My Lovely Readers! So I am completely bored right now and have nothing to do, so why not write a story for you guys?! Well more like a one-shot :) Aaaaand it's a songfic! Anyways so I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to REVIEW! (btw-just try to figure out which lyrics from the song ''Cover Girl'' go with each paragraph. I had to remove the copied lyrics becuase it violates the guidelines of writing a fanfic :(**

***BTW-NONE OF THE ISSUES ABOUT WEIGHT ARE TRUE/FACTUAL...IT'S ALL MADE UP! SO PLZ DON'T GO TRY DOING 1000 JUMPING JACKS CUZ IT ISN'T TRUE ABOUT LOSING 4 POUNDS...JUST SAYING! :)**

Kendall Knight walks out from hot steamy bathroom. He just took a shower, not to mention as quickly as possible because he can't wait to hang out with his amazing girlfriend Katrina, a.k.a. Kat. (Or Kit- _Kat, _as he calls her sometimes.) He walks into his bedroom and is about to greet Kat, when a horrid sight catches his eye. There stands Kat, in front of the mirror, trying to perfect every bit of herself. In front of her lays a magazine with pictures of the latest models. Kendall doesn't mind her reading those, but ever since she started comparing herself to the models, Kendall's been dreading each time she reads them. Sometimes she'll be complaining about her hair, or her weight, or even her skin tone! Kendall doesn't mean to get angry with her but it frustrates him as of how insecure she always is. To him, Kat's the most beautiful girl he's ever layed his eyes on. She has straight brown hair that falls back a foot past her shoulders. She has icy blue eyes that remind Kendall of the glaciers out in Alaska. She has a smile that can brighten anyone's mood, especially Kendall. Her height and weight are perfect for a 17 year old, however she seems to find a new flaw in herself each and every day. As of right now, it seems like she's fretting over weight. She keeps touching her stomach and seeing if she can pull it back in any further, but what's there to pull when you have no stomach? Kat is a little skinnier than most 17 year old girls should be, but she claims that she could be skinnier like the covergirls on the magazines. Kendall wonders why she always gets so insecure. Maybe it's just a girl thing...

"Hey Babe," Kendall greets Kat casually. She turns around and flashes him a guilty smile and Kendall automatically forgets about his frustration towards her. Kat knows how much Kendall hates her standing in front of the mirror and trying to ''be perfect'', but what can Kat do? It seems like everyone is prettier than her. Everyone has perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect skin. And Kat; Kat's just plain old ordinary. Why be ordinary when you can use some beauty tips in magazines to perfect yourself. Right before Kendall walked in the room, Kat found a new tip to lose weight. If you do 1,000 jumping jacks in a week, you can lose 4 pounds. That ought to bring her weight down to 100 pounds! She quickly turns back to the mirror and checks herself once more before facing her gorgeous boyfriend. Then she quickly closes the magazine and pushes it underneath a vase sitting on the dressing table. Kat walks up to Kendall and gives him a small peck on the cheek. He smiles back at her and pulls her towards his bed where they both sit down. "So, what were you doing while I was taking a shower?" Kendall asks Kat, raising one of his eyebrows. Apparently she finds it funny when he does that, and so Kendall does it because he doesn't want to seem too serious about what they are going to talk about.

"Nothing. Just reading some magazines. Hey did you know that if you do 1000 jumping jacks-"

"Kat I don't want to hear it!" Kendall exclaims. She seems a bit frightened by his reaction, and Kendall knows how miserable he is at talking to her about this stuff. But today is the day that he is going to change her mind once and for all. If she loses any more weight she's going to become sick. And if she tries doing anything to her hair again like last time, well it's going to be damaged for a lifetime. "Kat, come here," Kendall says softly. He stands up and grabs her hand and walks her to the mirror. He then stands behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and facing the mirror. Kat stares into the mirror. She has to admit that they look so cute together. If it only weren't for her hair that was all messy...

"Tell me, my beautiful Kat, what do you see?" Kendall asks her pointing at the mirror.

"I see you and me," Kat says. "You look amazing as always, your hair perfectly swayed to the side, those adorable dimples of yours. And me..Well I don't see much..." Kat croaked. Tears began to form in her eyes and she barely noticed when one slid down her cheek. Why couldn't she look like the models in the magazines? Why was she stuck being an overweight brunette? Kendall was aware of her breaking down, and quickly wiped the tear away from her cheek. He sighed.

"You know what I see? I see an angel. An angel so beautiful that her beauty blinds me. She has the gorgeous blue eyes of the icy glaciers in the winter. She has a smile that shines brighter than the rays of the sun. She has the perfect silky brown hair that every girl dreams of. But you know what stands out the most? That warm,kind, amazing heart of hers. The heart that cares for others. The heart that cheers everyone up. But sadly, it's the heart that is being tortured by a girl who thinks about her imperfections all day long. The angel's heart is only happy when other people are happy, but when she's alone...well let's not go there," Kendall smirked as Kat stiffled a small giggle. "_That_ is what I see in the mirror. And those dashing blue eyes of the angel; well they may be striking, but sadly they do not have the ability to see what _I _see. I wish that _you_ could see what I see, when you're looking in the mirror Kat. Kat looked away.

"I can see perfectly fine Kendall!" Kat snapped. She was tired of him lying to her about how beautiful she was. But she knew the truth; it was only to make her feel better. However, whenever Kat thought about Kendall lying to her about her beauty, she was always left in doubt. Kendall _never_ lied. He was the most honest person she'd ever met. And Kat knew that she could always trust him. As if he read her mind, Kendall said,

"So why won't you believe me when I say that you get more beautiful everyday? You can go ask anyone, even a random person out on the street to rate your beauty from one to ten. One day they will say _ten_. The next day they will say _eleven_. Then the day after that they will say _twelve_. And it's going to keep going higher and higher until you yourself will finally see the beauty within you. And I swear that will be the happiest day of my life!"

Kat glances over at the magazine sitting on the dressing table. She sees one of the subheadings on the front cover, _"Karly Parker; beauty from 1-100; 101! Read pg. 27 for more!"_

_"_That's really sweet of you Kendall. I'm glad you think of me that way," she chokes out. Kat can't take her eyes off the magazine; off of Karly Parker's photo. She was slim, had perfect curves, she even had glossy blond hair! How much more prettier could you get than that?!

"I see you looking at those magazines you know. I know you're thinking that you'll never measure up to Karly Parker, who ever the hell she is, but I can promise you that you are 100% wrong. You are much more beautiful than her. Seriously though, in my point of view, no one can look faker than _her,_" Kendall says in disgust, eyeing Kat's magazine. He had no idea how Kat saw any beauty in those girls on the magazines. Sure, some of them were pretty. But most of the pics looked photo shopped and they couldn't get worse than that. Kendall was a guy and he knew what other guys thought. They all had the same perspective on those slutty girls on those magazines. Just plain fake.

Kat once again glanced at the magazine. Suddenly, her vision seemed to change. She stared the Karly Parker's photo a bit closer, and it did look photo shopped! She looked at the other photos of the models and magazines. Kendall had a point; they did seem pretty fake! Kat suddenly felt better the slightest bit. Kendall never really did lie to her. Maybe she was more beautiful than those models...

Kat looked up into Kendall's hazel green eyes. She had never seen such gorgeous eyes ever, though Kendall always said the same back to her.

"Kat, let me tell you something. Those girls get put on the covers of magazines because people think they're extraordinarily pretty. I think they're alright. Why do I think this? Because I've seen much more beautiful that that before," Kendall said.

Kat panicked. He always said that she was the prettiest. Where had he seen someone prettier? "Where? Who?"

Kendall pointed to the mirror. "Right there. Look at the mirror." Kat turned her body to face the mirror. Once again, her eyes were playing tricks on her. She looked at herself, but this was not the girl she'd seen a couple minutes ago. A new girl stood before her. Her glossy brown hair fell back perfectly behind her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes glistened and twinkled. And her smile. That was what Kat loved best. It was a beautiful smile that Kat herself hadn't seen in a long time. In fact in a way, her smile looked a bit more realistic and better that the covergirls on magazines. Their smiles were fake; they were on-camera smiles. Her's was a real smile.

Kendall once again hugged his arms around Kat's waist again. "You're _my covergirl_,"he whispered. "You're much more beautiful than the celebs, models, superstars all around the world. In fact you're the _only one_ that rocks my world. Katrina Alice Scott. _My Cover Girl_." Kat closed her eyes in utter bliss, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Kendall always made her feel so special. He always spoke the truth and always knew the right things to say. Not to mention, he actually changed her mind today.

"You know what Kendall? I believe you. I believe that I _am_ beautiful in my own way. I don't care if I don't look like the models on the magazines. I'm beautiful," she sighed, "And I know it." Kendall's eyes widened at her words. He had never heard her talk like that, and it made him feel happy. It made him feel _accomplished._

"Now don't get too conceited Kit-Kat," Kendall smirked as Kat rolled her eyes and laughed. He embraced Kat in a big hug and then picked her up and twirled her around. He then set her down gracefully and dipped her down for a long passionate kiss. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

After they were done, Kendall picked up Kat again, except bridal style this time. He carried her to his bed and she sat on his lap. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Kat. I missed you."

"Well, now I'm back! So you don't have to miss me anymore," Kat giggled. "And what about you? I thought you said the day I realized my natural beauty would be the happiest day of you life. Came too soon huh?"

"You're right Kat. This _is_ the happiest day of my life. My life is now officially perfect, but only cause you're in it," Kendall smiled. "Katrina Alice Scott you are absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Kendall whispered in her ear. Kat smiled and closed her eyes, as they both leaned in for another kiss.

**Sooo what did you guys think? Thumbs up or thumbs down? Well let me know by posting a comment down below. Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
